Sister Satan
by LestrangeWriter1013
Summary: Sister Mary Eunice falls from the hands of God and into those of Satan - yes, Satan. Now possessed, this little Sister plans to have some fun with the inmates of Briarcliff; especially Lana Winters. This story has smut and plot, so please be of age to read this Bananun fic. Please read and review and ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! So, I just rewatched Asylum, which rekindled my love for Bananun.** **So, I'm writing this fanfic. However, I have another going at the same time on top of school and work, so this won't be updated very quickly. I promise I will not abandon either of these fanfics, so I really hope you guys read this (and like it!).**

 **Also, I just watched the premier of Hotel and I think a bit of me died because I missed AHS sooooo much.**

 **Alright, I know I'm not as cool as the story, so…**

 **Fair warning, though. There will be smut. Because I feel like it. ;)**

 **Chapter One**

Lana sat in the wooden chair, looking at Sister Jude as she thumbed through a thin file. The old nun licked her finger and flipped a page over, ran a finger over a couple of paragraphs. Huffing in frustration, she slapped the manila folder shut, snapping Lana from her thoughts.

"Well, Ms. Winters, I can't seem to find your medication files." Jude's eyes narrowed as she stood. Her tongue darted out, wetting her lips and she walked to the front of her desk, leaning against it. "Do you know where they may have gone?"

"No, Sister, I don't. Didn't even know what my file looked like," Lana said, leaning over in her seat, eyeing the folder. Jude slid over, blocking the inmate's view of her desk.

"Oh? Dr. Thredson hasn't shown it to you? I know you two are planning something. Nothing gets past me, Ms. Winters. I'll find that document, Miss Lana Banana."

"I have no doubt." Lana clenched her jaw and stared up at Jude with defiant, dark eyes. "May I go now?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jude turned, walking back to her chair and waved her hand in dismissal. Lana shot up from her chair and strode to the door, opening it, and then shut it behind her. She took a deep breath and turned to descend the steps to return to the Day Room, but walked directly into Sister Mary Eunice.

"Oh! Miss Winters, just the woman I was looking for," she said shyly, adjusting her habit.

"I feel so popular today," Lana muttered, then turned her gaze to the taller woman and offered a forced smile.

"Come with me—I need you in kitchen duty this evening. One of the other inmates had an accident…" Sister Mary Eunice shuddered, recalling the vision of the "Mexican" slipping with her knife and chopping off the tip of her middle finger. She inhaled sharply and turned to Lana again, smiling softly. "Come now; follow me."

The two wove their way through the darkened halls, Lana listening to the shouts coming from those who were being punished in solitary confinement. She looked to Sister Mary Eunice, who was in deep concentration. _Probably blocking out the screams,_ Lana thought. _How on earth did she find herself in a place like this? She'd be better off in a convent, or a hospital for children—not an asylum. Especially not Briarcliff._

"Miss Winters, I need you to get to the chopping board, but no dilly-dallying. Sister Jude needs early supper for early lockdown. But be careful, we don't need another mishap today." The young nun led her to her specified station and rested a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Sister," Lana said impulsively. Sister Mary Eunice raised a brow. "Sister, why are you in this place?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You belong in a nicer position. Maybe at a children's hospital; not here."

"Oh," she gave an understanding, close-lipped smile. "Well, Sister Jude saved me. She took me under her wing and I just followed her here. You know, she is a very kind woman, Miss Winters. Stern, but kind."

Lana studied the nun's face. She was pretty, but there wasn't much to go by. Lana knew she was blond. She had blue eyes and was pale, but her garb hid most everything else. She appreciated mystery, but as a journalist, she was curious about this little nun—not just about her physique, but her history. Her personality. Finally, Lana nodded and picked up the knife once Sister Mary Eunice's hand left its place on Lana's shoulder.

"Now, get chopping," she said, smiling, and left to tend to the bread dough.

###

Sister Jude had ordered Sister Mary Eunice to instate early lights out that night. Sister Mary Eunice wasn't quite sure what the occasion was, but she complied, of course. She ushered the inmates from the Day Room with the help of the guards and made the rounds while Sister Jude tended to whatever was going on with that poor, sickly boy and his parents. Although she wasn't filled in on all of the details, she knew there was something important happening in one of the cells in the west wing and that no one was to intrude—or even enter the wing until it was declared safe by Sister Jude herself.

But while Sister Mary Eunice continued her rounds through the halls, the lights shattered and flickered off. She froze in the darkness until the red emergency lights glowed through the halls; chills crawled up her spine as alarms sounded. The inmates were loose. Sister Jude was busy. _What do I do? Go find Sister Jude? Guards. Where are the guards?_

###

The last thing Sister Mary Eunice remembered that night was stopping in front of the cell where the poor, sickly boy passed. She'd been told that she'd passed out. Fell. Smacked her head on the concrete floors. But she felt… Funny. She wasn't in control of her body, of her thoughts—not that she had been previously while under Sister Jude's watch. This was different. A voice echoed through her head and when Dr. Arden came to visit her in the infirmary, the voice quieted to a whisper. It bounced through her head, burning through her veins. There was a dull ache behind her eyes and Dr. Arden's presence annoyed her. Once alone again, she sneered and threw the blankets off, bearing her long, pale legs and a small hint of cleavage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So, I literally just posted the first chapter, so I don't know if anyone will even ready this. Haha. But I like this, so I'll just keep posting new chapters. Just leave this up there. Maybe someone will read it!**

 **Without further ado, here is…**

 **Chapter Two (That rhymes** **)**

Mary Eunice walked through the doors to the Day Room and looked around, s confident smirk planted across her lips. Lana didn't look up from her magazine as she tried scribbling something on a white, glossy picture. Other inmates danced aimlessly to the French song as it played on loop. Kit and Grace sat at a table, just pushing around checkers, talking in low whispers. Mary Eunice saw Grace glance at her, but Grace had little interest—or concern—about what the younger nun would do to them. No, she reserved her fear for old, jaded, Sister Jude. Mary Eunice snorted to herself. It had been three days since she awoke to the voice buzzing in her head and her own conscience quickly drowned in the darkness it brought with it.

Her focus flickered back to Lana, who was still in her little world, scribbling furiously. She didn't look up until two black shoes caught her attention. She looked up and saw Sister Mary Eunice staring at her, her blonde bangs hanging in her eyes. Lana bashfully lowered the magazine, biting her lower lip.

"Oh, Lana, you don't need to worry about me," the nun said, sitting beside her on the red, worn couch. "I'm no Sister Jude. I won't punish you for your delusions. You can't help but feel the need to record everything. It makes you feel… Normal."

"Excuse me?" Lana said, tucking her paper scraps into her shoes.

"You heard me, Lana." Mary Eunice loved the way the woman's first name rolled off her tongue. "Lana, I need to see you in my office."

"Sister Jude gave you an office?"

"Yes, well, I've had it. I rarely use it, though. Come." She stood and took hold of Lana's elbow, pulling her up with her. She led the inmate up the stairs and to an office just down the hall from Sister Jude's. She unlocked the door and ushered Lana inside, then locked the door behind them. She caught Lana's questioning look and smiled. "In case any of your other inmate friends come running in here. They're very unpredictable."

"I know." Lana sat in an identical brown chair to the one that sat in front of Jude's desk. Those chairs were growing on her. They almost felt like home. Mary Eunice walked past her, her hips swaying under her garb. She could feel Lana's eyes on her and as she turned to face her, Lana quickly looked to the floor, blushing softly. "So… You wanted to see me, Sister?"

"Yes…" Mary Eunice leaned forward on her desk, resting her chin on her hands, then frowned, pulling her habit off, slowly letting her blond curls cascade down her back and flow over her shoulders. Lana gaped at her long hair, at the nun's movements. She felt a heat grow in the pit of her stomach and glanced into her own folded hands. Mary Eunice smirked and sat back in her chair. "You know, Sister Jude is quite impressed with your little back-stabbing that took place during the whole commotion earlier this week. She figured someone has ambitious as you would've taken the opportunity to run."

"I know. She already _rewarded_ me," Lana said, her voice thick with guilt.

"Oh, come now, Lana. I'm glad you stayed." Lana looked up and saw that the nun had put her feet up on her desk, her skirts pulled up just over her knees. Lana stared. "Because I like you."

"What do you mean?" Lana's face flared to a bright red; she could feel wetness begin to fleck her panties.

"I think you know what I mean," Mary Eunice's voice dropped to a sultry, dark tone and she sat up. "I want to reward you now. And I'm positive you'll like this far better than any of Jude's crummy treats."

Lana opened her mouth to protest, to scream, she moved to pinch herself because this certainly had to be a dream. Not five days ago, Mary Eunice could do nothing more than gush over Sister Jude—now she's criticizing her? But before Lana could do any of that, Mary Eunice was sitting on the edge of her desk in front of Lana, her skirts up to her thighs, and her hands working to snap her stockings from her garters. Her legs were spread wide open, both feet on the arms of Lana's chair, supporting her.

"Don't look so confused, Lana. You and I are _very_ much alike."

"H-How?" Lana hated herself for sounding so weak; she tried to stay strong, but she knew that by the look on Mary Eunice's face, she was losing this battle no matter what.

"You and I both have exquisite tastes," Mary Eunice winked and slid down, straddling Lana.

"Sister…" Lana tried to gather her strength, but it'd been so long since she had someone else pleasure her instead of her own, boring fingers. Mary Eunice put her finger to Lana's lips, silencing her.

"Shh. I don't want to hear anything but your screams." Mary Eunice ran her hands up Lana's body, under her dress, and tore it off, leaving her in only her cotton bra and panties. Lana squirmed under the nun who only responded by kneeling on the chair, placing her knee between the brunette's thighs. She pushed her knee closer to the inmate's core, pulling out a moan from Lana.

"Oh. And please call me Mary Eunice, my dear. Drop the Sister title. It irritates me." Mary Eunice whispered, her lips just brushing against Lana's. The inmate leaned forward, but was pushed back against the chair as Mary Eunice crashed her lips against the other woman's. Lana mumbled something incoherent, and Mary Eunice didn't bother to question what she'd said. She slid from the chair and kneeled between Lana's legs. The nun spread Lana's knees and trailed her fingers up the woman's thighs, her nails dragging against the sensitive skin. Lana writhed under her touch and bucked her hips once she felt Mary Eunice's thumb press against her clit.

"Hmm," Mary Eunice hummed, pleased. She pushed aside Lana's cotton panties and thrust two fingers into her slick opening, causing the woman to squeeze her eyes shut and moan. Her hips bucked, trying to take in more of the nun's fingers. Mary Eunice smirked and bent forward, taking Lana's closed eyes for granted as she closed her lips around her clit, sending shockwaves up Lana's belly and through the rest of her body.

"What do you want, Lana?" Mary Eunice mumbled into her bundle of nerves and lapped at her slit. Lana moaned again, taking in the vibrations.

"F-Fuck me…"

"My pleasure." Mary Eunice began thrusting her fingers roughly into Lana's opening, curling her fingers once she felt Lana's muscles tighten around her fingers—it didn't take very long. The nun grinned widely and ran her free arm up the brunette's body, pinching a pert nipple through her standard issue, cotton bra. Lana threw her head back, her eyes tightly shut. Just as she began shuddering through her orgasm, Mary Eunice pulled her fingers out and licked them, causing Lana to cry out in frustration.

"Why?"

"Why not, Miss Winters? Aren't you supposed to be healing here?" Mary Eunice grinned darkly and stood, sucking on her index finger. "You do taste scrumptious, though. Perhaps one day, I'll actually finish you off."

Lana sat in her chair, cheeks flushed and eyes dilated. "You said this would be a reward!"

"Was that not generous enough, Lana? Miss Winters? Were you not looking to be touched by another woman?" Mary Eunice was back, leaning over Lana, holding herself up by the arms on the chair. "I never said I'd finish you off. Perhaps when you prove how desperate… Or how loyal you are…" The nun trailed off and flicked her hair back over her shoulders. She turned away just before Lana could see the golden-brown speckles invade her blue eyes.

"I…" Lana couldn't force anything else out and stood, dressing. Her disappointment showed in her brown eyes and Mary Eunice noticed. She refused to complete anything yet. She needed time. She needed to develop her plan before she could drag in another damned soul. She needed time. She needed to think. She knew Lana was a willing subject—step one was complete. One out of nearly ten; or more…


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I've been gone for so long… Things have been so stressful and so much has happened. But I hope you all enjoyed the fifth season of AHS! I can't wait for season six already.** **Anyway, here is another installment of Sister Satan!**

 **Also, if anyone here is a Potter fan, I have a Harry Potter fic up, too, called "That Little Gryffindor." So, if you guys want you can check that out, too. I may add a couple of one-shots sometime in the near future of Foxxay and Bananun. Just for fun if time allows.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Chapter Three**

Lana was confused. She sat at one of the tables in the day room clutching a hand of cards. Grace stared back at her, eyes narrowed in annoyance. She'd been waiting for Lana to deal for the last few minutes and her patience was wearing thin.

"Lana." She flicked the row of cards in Lana's hand, causing the woman to look up, her brown eyes wide.

"Sorry." She looked back down at the cards and sighed, placing them down for Grace to see.

"Lana, I can see your cards. What are you doing? What's wrong?" She kept her cards hidden from view—just in case. Lana sighed and rested her forehead in her hand and closed her eyes.

"I don't know. I've just felt so… Foggy for the past couple days. I think it's the medication they're giving me." She sat back in the chair and rubbed her face.

"Did they change it?" Grace lowered her voice as one of the nuns walked past. Seeing the uniform, Lana's heart jumped and she watched the nun walk away until she realized it wasn't Sister Mary Eunice.

"I don't think so. The pills look the same. Maybe I'm just fighting something."

"Maybe," Grace said, trailing off. She followed Lana's eyes and then turned to face her. "Are you worried about something? Every time a nun passes, you freeze."

"No. Well, maybe. Sister Jude is…" She trailed off, trying to think of an excuse. "She's been looking for my medical records and hasn't found them yet." The words were rushed, and she wasn't sure if Grace bought the lie, but was relieved when Grace nodded and caught sight of Kit. She waved him over.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" He bent down, his hands gripping the table for support. Lana tuned them out as Grace chattered about something that had happened in the bakery. :ana stood and bit her lip.

"I'm going to my room. I have to lie down for a while." She walked off without another word. Grace and Kit looked at each other and shrugged as Mary Eunice walked past them, following Lana's path.

"It's alright, Franks," Mary Eunice said, stopping the guard and Lana in their tracks. Frank turned and then looked to Lana.

"You sure, Sister?"

"Yes. You go back to the day room. I can take Miss Winters." Mary Eunice's eyes flickered towards Lana, who bit her lip. Frank nodded and walked back to the day room, leaving the two women alone. Lana looked at the tall nun and knit her brows, nervous.

"Don't worry, Miss Winters. I don't bite." She winked and took Lana's elbow, pulling her down the hall towards her cell. Lana flinched at the contact, but slowly melted into her touch as they walked in silence. With each step, she hoped Mary Eunice wouldn't leave her alone in the dark cell. Once they reached her wing, the fog in her head cleared.

"Here's your cell, Miss Winters." Mary Eunice smiled sweetly at her, but Lana saw something dangerous flash across her face. It excited her.

"Would you come in and help me find—my brush?" Lana smiled nervously praying Mary Eunice would agree. The nun stood in front of her, thinking. She debated whether this would help her with her plot; if she should entertain these silly requests, or if it would be a waste of her time. After narrowing her eyes, she led the way into the cell, Lana following like a puppy.

"Where did you last see it, Lana?" The nun stood with her fists on her hips, glancing around the room. She spotted it lying in plain sight on the bed and smirked. Lana followed her gaze and gulped. She watched Mary Eunice walk over to the brush and pick it up. "Found it, Miss Lana Banana."

"Oh, silly me," Lana said, her voice trembling. Mary Eunice stepped closer to her and handed her the brush. Now less than an inch apart, Lana held her breath.

"No need to be frightened, Lana. Why do you look so scared?" Mary Eunice raised her brow and tucked a longer piece of blonde hair behind her hear.

"I-I'm not."

"Your voice says it all, Miss Winters," Mary Eunice said and wrapped her arm around the small of Lana's back, ushering her to her bed. "For this to work, I need you to be honest with me, Lana. I can't have you be my little pet if you keep things from me." She pushed Lana gently onto the bed.

"I'm sorry," Lana whispered.

"What's that?" Mary Eunice turned her head and leaned in.

"I'm sorry," the other woman said louder. Mary Eunice smirked and used her finger to push Lana on her back. She climbed up and straddled her hips, her hands pressing Lana's shoulders into the bed.

"Good girl." The nun's eyes glowed a golden brown and Lana's glazed slightly. She licked her lips as Mary Eunice leaned down and captured her in a deep kiss. Lana immediately coiled upward into the blonde's body, almost trying to melt into her. The nun snaked a hand down the center of Lana's chest, between the peaks of the woman's breasts, and trailed down to the top of her hidden standard issue cotton underwear.

"Please…" Lana looked into Mary Eunice's eyes, pleading for mercy. Begging for release—begging not to be toyed with like the previous intimate encounter.

"Please what, Lana? I don't know if you're quite ready for this. For me." Mary Eunice pressed her thumb into the older woman's clit and giggled while she watched her squirm.

"I am!" Lana whined and squirmed for friction. "I swear. I swear to god!"

"There is no god here, Lana," the nun cut her off. "I need something more than that. Swear on your soul."

"I swear. I swear on my soul. I swear on my life." The lust was too much for her as it clouded her mind more so than the fog had in the day room. She needed the woman on top of her.

"We'll see about that, my dear." Mary Eunice stood and Lana squirmed, trying to grab at the hand which had left her throbbing.

"No. Please." She sat up, breathing heavily, pupils dilated. Mary Eunice giggled darkly and brushed off her uniform.

"Perhaps tonight. If I see that you're ready, I will call for you. If not, I will simply visit. Now sleep, Miss Winters." And she left, closing the heavy door behind herself. Lana whimpered and flopped back on the bed, frustrated.

For the next hour, she wondered what Mary Eunice was talking about. It hadn't occurred to her until after the fog cleared what she'd said. _Pet? Ready? What the hell does that mean?_ She considered the idea that Mary Eunice had finally cracked, since her personality had drastically changed since Lana had arrived. But she wasn't sure if she just didn't know the woman well then or if there was actually something going on. Whatever the case, Lana played with different solutions for the rest of the afternoon into the evening. She waited for the nun to return, but she never did, which left Lana sitting up into the early hours of the morning, wondering where the blonde had gone. Giving up, she allowed herself to fall asleep, which only brought dreams of Sister Mary Eunice.

" _Good morning, Miss Winters," the nun said, her voice low. Lana rolled over in bed to face the figure in the doorway. The nun walked closer, her hips swaying._

 _"I thought you'd forgotten, Sister." Lana sat up and Mary Eunice straddled her hips, only wearing a set of read lingerie._

 _"What did I say about calling me "Sister"?" Mary Eunice reached up and wraped a hand gently around Lana's neck._

 _"Sorry, Mary Eunice. Will you punish me?" Lana sat up further, pressing into the blonde's body._

 _"Perhaps," she said, smirking. She leaned closer and captured the brunette's lips in a hard kiss. She lowered her hand and took hold of the inpatient's breasts, causing Lana to sigh into her lips. Mary Eunice slipped her tongue into Lana's mouth and pressed a knee between the woman's legs. Lana moaned and bucked her hips harder, relishing the friction it brought._

 _Slowly, Mary Eunice kissed her way down the thin body beneath her, stripping her of her hospital gown, and undergarments. The nun grinned at Lana's soaked core and her tongue flicked at the throbbing nub of nerves, sending Lana into a small fit of squirms, trying to get closer._

 _"I'm ready, Mary Eunice. Please. Take me. Take whatever you want." Lana didn't realize she'd said anything until she heard her words echo in the room._

 _"I agree, Miss Winters. You are…" And Mary Eunice slipped two fingers into Lana's core, causing her to moan louder, hips bucking in time with Mary Eunice's thrusts; the blonde's thumb continued rubbing against Lana's clit, her mouth returning to the brunette's breasts, sucking and nipping at them. Slowly, Lana's walls began to tighten, the warmth spreading from her gut to the rest of her body. Her legs clamped around Mary Eunice's arm and the nun sped up, thrusting harder, deeper into Lana, who repeated Mary Eunice's name over as she reached her climax._

 _"I'm coming! Please! Don't stop!" Lana shrieked in a whisper, her voice rising in pitch as she finally opened her mouth in a silent scream, her whole body shaking. Mary Eunice continued thrusting inside of her, drawing out the orgasm. Finally, she pulled her hand out and wiped it on Lana's bare stomach. She lowered her face to Lana's ear and stuck her tongue out, tracing the shell of her ear._

 _"Now you're mine, pretty girl…"_

Lana woke up, panting, her core throbbing. Mary Eunice's words echoed in her head and she curled up in bed. But she quickly realized that she was missing her gown and underwear as her back became exposed. Her heart picked up again and she sat up, feeling a wetness underneath her. She lifted the blanket and saw that she had a shimmery line across her stomach. Remembering the dream, she bit her lip and looked up in time to see a blonde nun pass in front of her door.


End file.
